Verräter
by yoho
Summary: Du hast uns verraten.“ So wie Harry es sagte, war es keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Sein Gegenüber ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie haben gesagt, sie werden sie töten. Sie und mit ihr auch unser Kind."


Title: Verräter

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nur teilweise berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Du hast uns verraten." So wie Harry es sagte, war es keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Sein Gegenüber ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Sie haben gesagt, sie werden sie töten. Sie und mit ihr auch unser Kind."

Authors Note: Hermine, Harry, Luna und Ron werden von einer Gruppe Todesser überrascht. Hermine kommt bei dem Angriff beinahe ums Leben. Und das Schlimmste ist, jemand aus dem engsten Kreis muss die vier verraten haben. Entsprechend groß ist Harrys Zorn, als er sich auf die Suche nach dem _Verräter_ macht.

Meine Kurzgeschichten bauen aufeinander auf und stehen in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge zueinander. Die Handlung folgt nach Band fünf nur noch teilweise den HP-Büchern. Wem Ereignisse und Charaktere fremd vorkommen, sollte deshalb bitte in meine Bio sehen. Dort gibt's mehr Infos dazu.

Mein Dank geht an miffi für ihre hervorragende Betaarbeit.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist von mir. Das Hogwarts-Universum habe ich mir von Frau Rowlings ausgeliehen.

**Verräter**

„Hermine, das wird jetzt weh tun!"

Harry betrachtete die blutige Wunde, die sich von ihrem Schlüsselbein zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch bis unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels zog.

„Scheiße", murmelte sie. „Wer denkt auch daran, dass Zauberer ein Messer benutzen. Mir ist einfach so schnell nichts eingefallen, womit ich diesen Kerl hätte entwaffnen können. Expelliarmus funktioniert jedenfalls nicht bei Messern. So viel wissen wir jetzt."

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. „Hermine, pass auf deine Zunge auf. Ich hab' keine Ahnung wie man die heilt, wenn du dir drauf beißt. Ron, Luna, haltet sie fest!"

Hermine holte tief Luft und achtete darauf, dass ihre Zunge sich hinter ihren Zähnen befand.

Harry nutzte den Moment, seinen Heilzauber zu sprechen. So gut wie Poppy war er allerdings nicht. Die Wunde schloss sich nur langsam und Hermine schrie gellend auf, während Ron ihre Schultern auf den Boden drückte und Luna ihre Beine festhielt.

Schließlich war der blutige Riss verschwunden und die beiden ließen sie vorsichtig wieder los. Hermine lag keuchend auf dem Rücken und wischte sich ärgerlich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ron, bitte starr meine Brüste nicht so an!" Ihre Stimme war heiser. Ron sah verlegen zur Seite und wurde rot im Gesicht. Hermine nahm ihn am Arm, zog ihn wieder herum und grinste: „Ist schon gut. War nur ein Scherz. Wie sieht die Wunde aus?"

„Gut! Sie sieht gut aus", sagte Luna und strich sanft über die frische Haut. Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Tut's noch weh?", fragte Luna besorgt.

„Deine Finger sind kalt."

Hermine richtete sich vorsichtig auf und betrachtete die blutigen Fetzen, die von ihrem Unterhemd und dem Pullover übrig geblieben waren. „Luna, holst du mir was zum Anziehen? Ich glaube, hier hilft auch kein Reparo mehr."

Während Luna das Gepäck durchsuchte, sah Hermine Ron und Harry an: „Wenn der mich umbringen wollte, dann hätte der doch zustechen müssen? Ich versteh' das nicht. Warum dieser Schnitt?"

Harry und Ron schwiegen. Hermine sah von einem Gesicht zum anderen. Schließlich war es Harry, der redete: „Der Schnitt geht von unten nach oben. Der wollte dich nicht erstechen. Der wollte dich regelrecht aufschneiden. Du lebst nur noch, weil du so gut reagiert hast."

Sie schluckte und wurde noch blasser, als sie sowieso schon war. „Na ja, ich bin ziemlich biegsam."

Luna kam mit einem kleinen Stapel Kleidung und einem nassen Lappen zurück.

„Woher wussten die, dass wir in diesem Haus sind?", fragte Hermine, während Luna ihr mit dem Tuch das angetrocknete Blut vom Oberkörper rubbelte.

Harry half ihr beim Anziehen und sah Ron und Luna an: „Gute Frage, woher wussten die das? Die kommen doch nicht zufällig mit zehn Mann vorbei und stolpern über uns."

„Wer wusste außer uns, dass wir dort sein würden?"

Sie schwiegen und sechs Augen richteten sich auf Ron.

„Meine Eltern, Ginny, Charlie, Bill und die Zwillinge." Ron hob die Stimme. „Aber die würden uns doch niemals verraten."

„Freiwillig nicht", sagte Hermine. „Aber was ist, wenn jemand von ihnen unter Druck gesetzt wird?"

„Wie denn?" Ron klang ärgerlich.

„Nun", Hermine setzte sich stöhnend auf und lehnte den Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm. „Die Todesser könnten jemanden entführt haben."

„Wen?", gab Ron zurück. „Percy hat sowieso die Seite gewechselt und der Rest der Familie ist noch da. Also fallen Mum und Dad raus. Fred und George sind solo. Ginny auch. Charlie ist ebenfalls alleine. Und Bill … ." Ron ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Wo ist eigentlich Fleur?", fragte Hermine. „Sie ist doch früher immer bei unseren Treffen dabei gewesen."

„Bill sagte etwas, sie fühle sich nicht wohl. Wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft."

-----

Als Bill die Tür öffnete, trat Harry mit dem Fuß dagegen, so dass die Klinke in die dahinterliegende Wand knallte.

Bill sah ihn erschrocken an: „Harry, was …?"

„Wo ist Fleur?"

Bill reagierte nicht.

„Bill, das hier ist ernst. Wo ist Fleur?"

Bill fing sich wieder: „Sie ist bei einer Freundin."

„Welche Freundin?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

Harry seufzte und schloss die Haustür. Dann ging er vor Bill in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch lagen Essensreste zwischen schmutzigen Tellern. Und erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, wie müde Bill aussah.

„Die Wahrheit, Bill! Bitte! Sie haben sie. Wie lange schon?"

Bill zögerte nur kurz. - „Drei Wochen."

„Du hast uns verraten." So wie Harry es sagte, war es keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Bill ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Sie haben gesagt, sie werden sie töten. Sie und mit ihr auch unser Kind."

„Danke der Nachfrage, Bill. Wir leben noch", sagte Harry. „Allerdings hat so ein Messerheld versucht Hermine aufzuschlitzen und wenn sie nicht so beweglich wäre, dann hätte er es auch geschafft."

Bill rührte sich nicht.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Wir hätten alle vier dabei draufgehen können. Dein Bruder, Luna, Hermine und ich. Hättest du damit leben können, Bill? Wir vier gegen Fleur und dein Kind. Wäre das ein Deal für dich gewesen?"

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", murmelte Bill. „Du musstest noch nie so eine Entscheidung treffen."

Harry lächelte bitter. „Als Hermine im Sommer entführt wurde, da hatte ich Angst, diese Entscheidung treffen zu müssen. Ich wäre vielleicht weich geworden, wenn sie genug Zeit gehabt hätten, uns zu erpressen. Aber Ron und Luna hatten den Auftrag, auf mich aufzupassen und so etwas auf keinen Fall zuzulassen. Und sie hätten das auch durchgezogen. Wir haben das, bevor wir los sind, so verabredet.

„Dir mag Fleurs Leben mehr wert sein als unsere Leben. Aber ist dir vielleicht schon mal eingefallen, dass es auch eine andere Lösung gegeben hätte?"

„Es gab keine andere Lösung. Ich habe richtig gehandelt!" Bill war jetzt aufgestanden und sah Harry auf gleicher Höhe in die Augen.

Der antwortete darauf nicht.

„Weißt du, wer sie gefangen hält?"

„Die Malfoys", sagte Bill.

Harry drehte sich um und verließ wortlos das Haus. Er ging den Strand entlang, bis er einen verdeckten Platz zum Apparieren fand. Ein einsamer junger Mann in Muggelkleidung.

-----

Fleurs bewusstloser Körper lag drei Tage später auf der Schwelle der Hütte, die sie zusammen mit Bill bewohnte. Sie war schwach und abgemagert. Aber sie und ihr Kind lebten und trotz der vielen Blutflecken auf ihrer Kleidung konnte Bill an ihr keine einzige Wunde entdecken.

Hermine lernte an diesem Abend im Akkord Schnittwunden zu heilen, denn der Mann mit dem Messer war auf Malfoy Manor gewesen. Und obwohl sie die Heilzauber perfekt beherrschte, schlossen sich die Wunden bei Luna und Harry genau so schlecht wie bei ihr.

Arthur und Molly konnten sich nicht erklären, wieso ihr Ältester zusammen mit seiner Frau so überstürzt nach Frankreich auswanderte. Sie vermuteten, dass Fleurs Familie dahinter steckte. Ihr Enkel, der fünf Monate später geboren wurde, lernte seine Großeltern niemals kennen.


End file.
